Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created (all must be MQA2+) ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 articles created (All HQA) ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! E-114 Yes I would like to run for sysop: Good Qualities *If you tell me to, in a matter of 2 days I can make a LQA almost VHQA *I have had experience since June 1st *I have created a well known article; Nightmare *I have previously been a rollback *I have some Sysop experience; I have been a sysop for about three days *I have reformed since I first came; now I follow the COC with care *I am awake all night do to working on art; so if some vandal tries to strike at say Midnight EST, the plan they thought was wise failed Bad Qualities *I tend to jump to conclusions;TS said he was leaving and I thought that meant quitting. I even made a link to This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! *I am not fimiliar with many things that are not in America or terms that are not American. This had made me confused in many conversations with Sheepman. *I tend to go off topic on the shout box and talk about something else Best Articles *Gold *Nightmare *Card-Jitsu Power *Electrotails For *Woo hoo!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 01:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Duh! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) http://tinyurl.com/yz4zl58: That's my "split Texas into five states" laugh. † 18:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *For Sysopship. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 19:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Awesome user. Got yourself a vote. Akbaboy | :D 22:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 23:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Ya gotcha self a vote.--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 01:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * I dont care if no one will ever trust me with power your probaly my best friend in this wiki and I want to help make you a sysop.Just promise me you will never be corrupt.Remember to never ban some one unless they broke the COC and if they return after their ban expires dont try to ban them again unless they brake the code of conduct again.Your my friend and I now wish you good luck being an admin.-Tollbooth Kitteh Will accept Cheezeburgers as payment 01:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *There are never too many sysops! --Gary the Gaget Dude 14:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Against *You're a good editor, but you don't need sysop, but we have too many. If the wiki grows a lot though, and maybe needs one more sysop, I'd pick you. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, there are too many sysops. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *'You Have way too many sysops and rollbacks.' [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Corai I would like to apply for Sysop. Over ' four thousand' edits. Good Qualities *I make friends quickly, ask E-114 or Flywish for proof. *Most articles I make come out as instant LQA3-MQA *IM nice, according to Flywish. *I have expierence with wiki powers. *IM decicated. Bad Qualities *Grammar, you should know that. *Roleplaying, I sometimes try to switch to roleplaying..... *Grammar *Grammar For *Just a bit on grammar, but still, Yes.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *You are a great penguin for the job. I have been impressed with your dedication towards this Wikia. I vote for you. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 01:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *I can not believe you are one of the most active users, yet you don't have sysop. Absolutely. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 01:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *--Anniem۝۝se 00:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *You are a really kind user... I think you would be great for the job -FawfultheGreat Against Meh.... we already have enough sysops. Also, I'm not sure you really need the right -- you do great as an editor. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, you should wait until more syspos quit. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollback is good enough for you (Grammer,no offence). And its ing not ign (for some words.).--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You mean grammar, right? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes....--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *'You Have way too many sysops and rollbacks.' [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *Good editor, but a filthy member of Nod but we have too many sysops, plus you don't really need it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *DEADLY EDITOR, but two problems, one too many sysops (With me and all that) I think your grammar holds you back. Not trying to be man, please don't take it that way. --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 20:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *We haz enough sysops.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 21:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Flywish I am applying for Sysop. I think I'm ready. I don't care what anyone says, I do need to be one Good Qualities: *I have expanded over 10 stubs *I am active all day, usually *I have made over 50 articles (2 FAOTW) *Most of my articles never go lower than LQA3 *I am pretty good at making friends *I have been around for a while, I used to be Penguinfan Bad Qualities: *I can't spell sometimes, despite being in a spelling bee and the last one in my class to stand *My articles usually never go higher than LQA3 or MQA1 For * You get the first vote from me! We do not have enough sysops! It might seem that, but we seriously do not. You are one heck-of-an editor, don't go for bureaucrat though. This is basically what sums things up... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *OH YEAH! --Anniem۝۝se 18:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *You want, you got it!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Whoever saids TO MANY SYSOPS can egt a big red button from me syaing "THERE CANT BE!" --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Totally me! Flywish ish awesome! User:Gary the Gaget Dude *PLEASE DONT QUIT! YOU ARE A VERY GOOD EDITOR!--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Against *Good user, but we do have too many sysops, and it's not needed for you. You guys remind me a LOT of compulsive hoarding.--[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 22:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *While I do think you're a good editor, lately with your campaign about how "there aren't too many sysops" and especially since you yourself created this template, plus threatening (yes, threatening) people that you'll quit if you don't get sysop, to me you're coming off as you just want the power. Sorry, my hands are tied. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 18:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, you may not be realy yet. We'll wait until June. And exactally why are Sysop positions open again? We stated that they would be closed until May. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *I have to agree with Zone (or Kill, whoever wrote that). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *'You Have way too many sysops and rollbacks.' [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *I'm sorry, Flywish, but Z or K has a point. I can't disagree with this! I mean...well...sorry. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 04:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Z and K I know this is out of the ordinary for another user to nominate someone but... I believe both Zone and Kill deserve BOSS STATUS! Look at all their edits, it may be a few but, unlike most of us, it is not just a "fixing grammar", it's FIXING THE WIKI! WHO'S WITH ME? For #DO IT! DO IT NAUGHHH! --Anniem۝۝se 13:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) #WHAT DO YOU MEAN S/HE'S NOT A SYSOP YET???? 320-something edits and s/he's not a rollback, and almost all of them made the wiki a better place, making two VHQA, bringing new events (Ned Flanders Day ZOMGs), and making the FAOTW every week by putting the templates and editing the main page to make it classier. Its hard to believe that we used to hate him/her and tremble in his/her presence. -- E-114 Badger badger badger badger... 14:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *I vote YES ----I am Corai. (I am the Inner Circle! IN THE NAME OF KANE!!) 14:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah!!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 14:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *FOR THE SYSOP!--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *Although Gary Oak was INSANELY annoying, They get a vote. Although, it was kind of funny too.--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 21:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Against *Gary the Gaget Dude 14:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) (I will PWN you in Card Jistu before you PWN me) Neutral *While I do think Zonesama and Killsama would be good sysops, I'd also like to note that Zone (not Kill) is extremely fond of trolling the userbase on sites he goes to, such as making false accounts (see: Gary Oak), spreading rumors, and general tomfoolery. Also, Zone is actually a former member of Anonymous, but he usually doesn't do any serious damage and mainly just jokes around, but I'd keep that in mind if I were you. BugzyTalk 15:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC)